


street lights and soft blankets

by saintsofgames



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsofgames/pseuds/saintsofgames
Summary: BBH walks Skeppy to his door after their date. Skeppy simps.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	street lights and soft blankets

He could feel the emeralds staring at the back of his head as he leads his lover to his doorway, hand in hand. He turns around. Beautiful green eyes owned by an even more beautiful man greet him, the specks of yellow within prominently glowing in the streets lights. 

A fond smile takes over his face, to which he quickly covers with his sweater paw. Bad chuckles quietly. He can feel his face growing impossibly hotter at the sound.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Skeppy. I'm glad you let me take you out tonight," The man says, a sigh following his sentence. 

"I had a lot of fun, too, Bad. Thank you for paying and everything.." he trails off, blush only growing. The demon grins, loving the reddish darkness across Skeppy's caramel skin. 

Bad lifts his hand, placing it on the side of Skeppy's face, to which Skeppy quickly glances up at him. His lovely smile with pointed teeth and the adoring look in his eyes make his knees wobble. So much love. He didn't even notice Bad leaning down, too lost in his eyes, until he feels gentle lips against his own. He kisses back tenderly, showing him all the things he can't say. The kiss is short, Bad pulling away after a couple of seconds, the love even more prominent on his face. 

"Goodnight, Skeppy. I love you."

With that, the man turns around and walks down the street, his tail slowly swishing behind him.   
An extremely flushed Skeppy turns to his door and unlocks it, taking off his coat and hanging it up. He's still blushing like a middle schooler. The things Bad does to him.   
He goes to his bathroom and takes out his toothbrush. As he looks in the mirror, he thinks of his demon. His eyes. The way they shone so brightly, looking down at him, the feelings more than his tired brain can comprehend. Oh, lord, he can feel himself blushing again. A splash of water to the face clears his thoughts.  
He walks to his room, kicking off clothes, shutting off the lights. Once more his thoughts drift to him, and he allows it to happen, too soft to stop himself. He lays down on the bed, smiling. He burrows his face into soft blankets, much rather wishing it was his boyfriends chest. He would really love some cuddles right now. He looks out his window, the street lights shining a strip of light into his darkened room. Reminding him of the golden specks in Bad's eyes. He falls asleep like that, with thoughts of warm touches and loving eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. this was a really quick write with not much editing so sorry for overuse of certain words, wrong paragraphing, or any spelling mistakes. kudos and/or comments are always appreciated.


End file.
